<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect little family by Icequen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719529">Perfect little family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequen/pseuds/Icequen'>Icequen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequen/pseuds/Icequen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Barbara’s daughter sneaks out of her room to watch the gala happening at the manor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect little family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an I idea I had. I love the idea of Dick and Barbara having a daughter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary Grayson stood in the doorway of her parents room. She wore her nighties and her hair hung around her face. The ten year old watched her mother getting dressed for the gala that was happening tonight. She desperately wanted to join her parents at the fancy party but they told her it was her bed time. She had never been to or seen a party thrown at her grandfather’s house and she always thought it would be amazing. </p><p>“Mommy, why can’t I come this time?” Mary asked softly, hoping her mother would change her mind.</p><p>Barbara turned to look at her daughter. She had her mothers green eyes and her fathers smile. Barbara smiled sweetly. </p><p>“It will be very boring. You’ll have nothing to do. Anyways, you need to be in bed soon.” Barbara said as she turned back to the mirror to fix her earring. Mary sighed and ran to jump on her parents bed. They still had a room in the manor for when they wanted to stay the night and Mary had her own room. She didn’t like the idea of spending the night alone in her room while an exciting party was happening downstairs.</p><p>“Do you like these things?” Mary asked her mom</p><p>Barbara thought for a moment. “You mean these parties?”</p><p>She saw Mary nod her head in the mirror.</p><p>“Well, it can be fun I guess but I’d rather be home with you and your dad.” Barbara replied</p><p>“When can I go to one?” Her daughter asked </p><p>“When you’re older.” Was her mothers only reply </p><p>“That’s dumb.” Mary said, falling back on the bed </p><p>“So how old do I have to be?” She asked after a while </p><p>“Because I wanna go to one when I’m older. I’m gonna get all dressed up like you and go to one of poppa’s fancy parties and have a great time.” </p><p>“No way. I won’t allow you to go to one because all the boys will stare at you.” Her dad said as he walked into the room. He was dressed in a tuxedo while her mother was dressed in a long black sleeveless dress. Her hair was curled and part of it was pulled back with a hair pin. To Mary, they were royalty. </p><p>“You guys look like a prince and princess.” She said, smiling as her dad made his way over to her on the bed.</p><p>“Thank you, little bird. You look great, too.” Dick said, tickling her side. She giggled. He always knew where to tickle her to make her laugh. Hearing her laugh always warmed his heart. Dick then turned his attention to his wife. </p><p>“Ready?” He asked</p><p>“Yeah, let me slip my shoes on and then we can go downstairs.” Barbara said </p><p>“Bedtime, sweetie.” Dick said and when Mary pouted, he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed loudly.</p><p>“I don’t wanna go to bed, dad. Can I just stay up and watch tv until I get sleepy?” </p><p>Her parents shared a look. </p><p>“Well, tonight’s gala is gonna be late. It starts at 8:00.” Dick reminded Babs.</p><p>“Ok, you can stay up for one hour but that’s it. Be in bed by 9. Ok?” Barbara said and Mary nodded happily.</p><p>“Promise?” Dick asked and she nodded again </p><p>“Pinky promise?” She giggled and pinky promised her dad.</p><p>“Ok, go on to your room. Good night, little bird.” Dick said, kissing her on the head. She kissed him back and then ran to kiss her mom.</p><p>“Good night, honey. Sleep well. We’ll come check on you later.” Her mother said, kissing her on top of the head.</p><p>An hour had passed and Mary didn’t feel like sleeping. She was too busy thinking about the party downstairs and all the pretty dresses. She couldn’t take it anymore and snuck out of her room. When she made it to the staircase, she sat down and watched people. She imagined what it would be like. She imagined when she was grown up her parents would be the hosts of these parties and she would always be dressed in the most beautiful gown. </p><p>She decided to get bold and snuck further downstairs but made sure to stay out of the way. She hoped people would be too busy to notice her. She watched as people talked and laughed and was a little too distracted to hear someone come up behind her. She felt strong arms around her and was startled as she wasn’t expecting anyone to find her.</p><p>“Caught you.” She heard her uncle say. </p><p>“Uncle Jay! She exclaimed, happily with a giggle </p><p>“What are you doing down here? Your parents are gonna be upset with you, you know that?” Jason said </p><p>“I just wanted to see what it was like.” Mary claimed </p><p>“Come on. I know where we can go.” Mary let her uncle lead her to the kitchen. Some of the people toke notice of them making their way to the kitchen but no one said anything. Some people even smiled as Jason  held his niece by the hand. </p><p>“Want some chocolate cake?” Jason asked the excited girl upon entering the large kitchen. He knew Alfred was busy with other things and wouldn’t be in there. </p><p>“Yes!” She said, excitedly</p><p>Jason cut her and himself some cake. It was milk chocolate. Both their favorite.</p><p>“You won’t tell mom and dad I’m down here, right?” Mary said, tilting her head </p><p>“Nope. Your secrets safe with me.” Jason said </p><p>Mary loved all her uncles but uncle Jay was her favorite. Jason doted on his niece so much that even her parents thought he spoiled her. He couldn’t help it. </p><p>They chatted for several minutes and laughed about silly things. Mary couldn’t hold in a laugh when Jason made fun of one of the older snobby chubby men who had gotten drunk and was trying to dance with all the young women. </p><p>“You are so busted.” A voice was heard and Mary looked up to see her dad. She smiled sheepishly </p><p>“Oops.” She said, her mouth still full of cake. Dick couldn’t help but smile. She looked like an adorable mess with chocolate all over her mouth. </p><p>“Uncle Jay said it was ok.” She calmed and Jason held his hands up </p><p>“I said no such thing.” </p><p>“Yes you did.” Mary giggled again. </p><p>Dick shook his head. “Ok, little bird. That’s enough for you. Time to get in bed. For real this time.”</p><p>Mary pouted and tried to give her best puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Not working this time.” Dick said and walked over to her. </p><p>“Puppy dog eyes always work. Besides, what’s it gonna hurt if she stays here. It’s boring in her room all by herself.” Jason chimed in. </p><p>Dick rolled his eyes at his brother. He loved how Jason and Mary interacted with each other but he didn’t need him spoiling her even more then she already was.</p><p>“You’re not helping, Jay.”  Dick said, taking his daughter by the hand. </p><p>“It’s not my fault I’m the fun uncle and you’re the boring dad.” Jason teased </p><p>After getting her back to her room and tucking her in, Dick kissed her good night and she yawned. That was a good sign. She was getting sleepy.</p><p>Around midnight, the party broke up and Dick and Barbara headed upstairs to bed. On the way, Barbara stopped by her daughters room to kiss her goodnight. It was something she always did before she went to bed herself. Even if she already kissed her goodnight. </p><p>Barbara crept into Mary’s room and walked over to her bed. She gently brushed her hair off her face and kissed her on the cheek. When she returned to her own room she found her handsome hubby. She stood there for a bit, taking in all his beauty.</p><p>“Hey,” he said taking notice of her </p><p>“Hey,” she replied, “You know, I don’t know how we got to be this lucky. We have a beautiful family.” She said, getting under the covers.</p><p>“Yeah, we do. We have the perfect little family. I love you so much, Babs.”</p><p>Barbara smiled. “I love you, hunk wonder. Always and forever.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>